


Livewire

by TreacleTart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreacleTart/pseuds/TreacleTart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish that you could feel as alive as you once did. I wish that I could muster up the courage to obliviate your worst memories, but some twisted moral conviction stays my hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Livewire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnwrittenCurse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnwrittenCurse/gifts).



Beautiful Banner by Enigma @ TDA!

It’s late and our room is dark. Nightmares of carbonized bodies and children screaming have once again ripped me from my slumber. At least this time they didn’t wake you as well. After everything you’ve been through you deserve to sleep unmolested.

Tiny silver rays of moonlight drip through our window and dance off of your naked body illuminating every one of your hard edges. You look peaceful now, but I know a furnace burns inside of you. I fear that it will claim you bit by bit. It’s already began to claim me, singing my skin every time we touch.

It wasn’t always this way. Before the war you were a different person. Softer. More whole. You laughed loudly and I loved you for it. But I suppose everyone has changed since then. 

As I watch you sleep, your chest rises and falls steadily betraying the life in your veins that you claim has long since disappeared. I wish that you could feel as alive as you once did. I wish that I could muster up the courage to obliviate your worst memories, but some twisted moral conviction stays my hand.

Instead I return to the bed and gently press kisses on your lips. The sheets are intertwined with your legs and I peel them away quickly. A sudden need for you has blossomed in me and I can’t make my body move fast enough. I feel as if I’m trembling, but my hands are steady as I run them along your muscular chest. 

Your eyes flutter open and for a moment, I think I see fear, probably the remnants of some nightmare, Fear is quickly replaced with knowing and strong arms wrap around my neck. I bite at the most sensitive parts of your flesh. Each nip is met with a soft groan and I know tonight that the furnace will burn white hot.

Skin meets skin and stars sparkle outside of our window. I call your name, hoping that the sound of my voice will pull you back from the ledge you so perilously balance on. Your eyes lock onto mine and I know that you are here with me tonight. That is all the encouragement I need.

It becomes impossible to know where my body ends and yours begins. Instead of two parts, we move as one whole in a well rehearsed dance. Pillows topple off of the bed and the bottom sheet pulls away from the mattress rumpling into a useless heap underneath us. 

Our love burns so hot that we could eclipse the sun. Your fingers glide across my body like molten lava and I shiver as they char my flesh. I know your love will scar me, but I crave it regardless. There is so much beauty hidden within our dysfunction and I’m intoxicated by it. 

You shiver underneath me and I know the moment is over. I flop down on the bed next to you and pull you into my arms. I feel an electric current coursing through me and the look on your face tells me you feel it to. It gives me hope. Maybe underneath all of the death and war and trauma, some of the people we used to be still exist. Maybe I can harness this energy and jolt you back to life. Maybe I can be your livewire.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> This story was originally posted on HPFF for the Make Me Ship It Song Challenge. The song I was assigned was Livewire by Oh Wonder. A small excerpt from that song appears at the beginning of this story. We were prompted to write about our OTP and Dean/Seamus is definitely mine. 
> 
> When I started writing this, I originally envisioned a much fluffier love story, but after listening to the song a few times over, I really got pulled in a bit darker of a direction. I imagine Dean and Seamus being damaged after the war and falling into each other in hopes of repairing themselves.
> 
> I’d love to know what you thought, so feel free to leave your comments down below.
> 
> ~Kaitlin/TreacleTart


End file.
